Réunion
by kaira195
Summary: Post AC 195. Treize ne revenant pas, Lady Une perd peu à peu espoir de jamais le revoir, et se terre dans le manoir qu'il lui a légué pour pleurer. Quand, une nuit d'orage...


auteure (maintenant ça s'écrit avec un "e" au féminin, si si!) : kaira195

disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi (snif! ils sont mimis quand même), je ne touche pas de sous (encore plus snif! j'aurais pu faire mes devoirs à la place de cette fic!), bla bla bla...

La fic se situe après la série et avant Endless Waltz (dont je ne tiens pas compte du tout en fait).

Elle doit être en 3 chapitres, le premier s'appelle Nuit d'orage. J'écrirai les deux suivants quand je me rappellerai de quoi ils parlaient.

Bonne lecture!

Quand Lady Une arriva au manoir ce soir-là, elle était trempée jusqu'aux os, toute surprise qu'elle s'était trouvée par un violent orage alors qu'elle quittait la caserne, pestant contre les hauts talons pour lesquels elle avait troqué les chaudes bottes de son uniforme, et la distance de 2 km à laquelle elle se forçait à garer sa voiture chaque matin pour faire un minimum d'exercice en allant au travail. Elle grelotait.

Elle venait souvent là ces derniers temps. Quand la douleur de l'avoir perdu devenait trop insupportable, elle venait se réfugier au milieu de ses affaires, se blottir dans ce fauteuil bleu roi dans lequel elle l'avait si souvent vu assis, un verre de rouge à la main, et s'endormir auprès du feu toute habillée, apaisée par la présence qui semblait encore envelopper ces murs, comme une enfant qui aurait fait un mauvais rêve venue chercher protection et chaleur dans le lit parental.

Toutefois, jamais elle n'avait osé pénétrer dans sa chambre. C'était un territoire intime et privé, qu'elle avait toujours respecté de son vivant, et qu'il eût été tout aussi indécent de violer maintenant qu'il était mort.

De la même manière, elle aurait préféré mourir qu'avouer à quiconque où elle passait de plus en plus souvent ses nuits. Elle était toujours joignable sur son portable en cas de problème, ses hommes n'avaient aucun besoin d'en savoir plus.

Elle avait toujours su que faire montre du moindre signe des sentiments qu'elle vouait à son supérieur serait tout à fait déplacé, bien qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il aurait réagi si elle se l'était permis, et ce n'était pas faut de s'être posé maintes fois la question. D'une certaine façon, rien n'avait changé. Treize était toujours cet idéal d'élégance, d'intelligence, de finesse et de manières; on eût dit un dieu dans une enveloppe charnelle, devant lequel on ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir s'incliner. Inaccessible, intouchable. Chercher à s'en approcher eût été irrévérencieux, aussi Lady Une s'était-elle toujours forcée à garder ses distances. Et pourtant, si loin qu'il lui eût paru auparavant, il lui manquait plus encore désormais qu'il avait repris sa place dans le firmament, là haut si loin, la laissant seule, pauvre mortelle, gelée jusqu'au plus profond de l'âme.

Quand on la questionnait au sujet du manoir, elle ne consentait qu'à lâcher entre ses dents qu'elle se contentait d'y passer de temps en temps pour vérifier «qu'il restait bon état et pourrait être prochainement vendu», d'un ton glacial, chargé de reproches, tel qu'il dissuadait à coup sûr son interlocuteur de poser d'avantage de questions concernant le manoir, ou même quoi que ce soit ayant un quelconque rapport avec la vie privée de Lady Une. Elle n'avait aucune envie de vendre le manoir. Ce serait la preuve définitive que Treize ne reviendrait pas. Mais justement, elle avait fini par conclure qu'il faudrait qu'elle en passe par là si elle voulait se débarrasser une fois pour toutes de ce fantôme qui la hantait, et pouvoir passer à autre chose. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait bien pourquoi il avait eu l'idée saugrenue de lui léguer ce château immense et dont elle n'avait aucune utilité –si ce n'était le fait de lui rappeler constamment les temps heureux où il était encore là- dans son testament. Il devait bien avoir de la famille à qui cette propriété serait revenue plus légitimement? Treize ne faisait jamais rien au hasard. Mais le mystère de cette décision par delà la tombe restait entier même pour Lady Une, qui l'avait pourtant si bien connu, et avait toujours su apprécier son génie à sa juste valeur.

Mais peut-être ne lui restait-il aucune famille en fait? Qu'en savait-elle? Il ne parlait jamais de sa vie privée. Et elle n'avait pas eu la force d'essayer de joindre qui que ce soit au sujet de ce maudit lègue.

Elle n'alluma pas tout de suite en entrant dans la pièce principale, qui avait été autrefois un gigantesque salon, richement décoré, et avec goût, comme tout ce que faisait toujours son excellence. Elle ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter la cruauté de ce lieu vide au jour d'une lumière crue, blessante. En fait, Treize n'avait jamais eu son égal dans l'art de tamiser les lumières, les rendre douces comme la chaleur d'un lit dans lequel on cèderait volontiers à la somnolence. Mais n'importe quel éclairage assez vif pour lui permettre de distinguer les objets qui l'entouraient était tel des aiguilles brûlantes enfoncées dans ses yeux quand elle rentrait le soir, seule avec ses idées sombres, ces derniers temps. Elle ne pouvait en particulier supporter la lumière lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans la sorte d'état secondaire qui la faisait accourir au manoir: une torpeur quasi catatonique, provoquée par un gouffre sans fond, une immensité déserte et froide, cet autre lègue que son supérieur lui avait laissée, et qui semblait chercher à dévorer son âme de l'intérieur, l'aspirant lentement et par petites parties, mais irrémédiablement, jusque dans les profondeurs du Néant.

Ce chagrin abyssal qu'elle ressentait, lorsque laissée seule et désemparée face à la disparition de l'homme qu'elle aimait, était bien au-dessus des larmes. Et c'était une souffrance de plus, que de ne pouvoir pleurer, car elle aurait accueilli avec joies ces perles tièdes de chagrin, éphémères compagnes dont l'existence n'est vouée qu'à soulager la peine. Seuls lui restaient pour faire face à la douleur de secs sanglots, aigus à déchirer les cieux, qu'elle arrachait à ses poumons parfois, pour ne pas céder à la folie, exorcisant ainsi un peu de la souffrance qui tenait son cœur en étau via les chairs alvéolées qu'elle martyrisait, les contractant en spasmes douloureux et brûlants, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir sortir un seul mot. Et la pièce carrée de lui répondre par de sourds échos, graves et longs, mais à leur façon tout aussi tragiques. Cette fois pourtant, elle ne leur prêta pas attention.

Indifférente à sa propre plainte, que les murs, tels des joueurs de tennis, continuaient à se renvoyer, elle tendit l'oreille. Elle aurait juré avoir entendu, dans cette pièce qui n'abritait de coutume qu'un silence de mort, quelque chose bouger. Ou quelqu'un? Comme un faible sursaut quand elle s'était mise à crier.

Désormais parfaitement alerte et les sens en éveil, elle dégaina son arme de service, qu'elle portait encore à la ceinture, et s'avança à pas de velours vers l'interrupteur le plus proche. Adossée au mur, elle dût chercher à tâtons, quelque peu déboussolée par cette intrusion pour le moins inattendue.

Lorsque la chaude clarté du lustre lui révéla tout à coup, l'éblouissement passé, la présence d'un homme assis dans le fauteuil bleu roi, un verre de Saint Emilion à la main, elle bondit, et sentit douloureusement son cœur faire de même sans sa poitrine.

Elle n'était plus un soldat de terrain, elle n'était même plus censée porter une arme. Elle n'était plus qu'une jeune femme pommée rentrant seule le soir dans une grande demeure froide dont elle n'osait pas allumer les lumières. Elle s'était dite que le jour où sa peine deviendrait trop insupportable, et elle vraiment trop pathétique, le flingue aurait des airs de meilleur ami.

Dès la seconde où la première image claire s'était imprimée dans son cerveau embrumé elle avait compris –tout son être avait compris, même si sa raison se refusait encore à l'admettre- que l'homme assis dans le fauteuil à quelques petits mètres d'elle et qui, par ailleurs, gardait un calme remarquable compte tenu des circonstances, n'était autre que le colonel Treize Kushrenada, autrefois commandant de Oz, puis de toutes les forces de la nation terrestre et de la fondation Romefeller.

Le cœur de Lady Une manqua un battement, puis un autre. Puis encore un autre. On eût dit un cheval de course incapable de reprendre son souffle au terme d'une épreuve harassante. Chaque fois qu'il cognait était douloureuse, comme s'il cherchait à se gonfler de trop de sang à la fois, menaçant d'éclater. Elle se demanda s'il n'eût pas mieux valu qu'il s'arrête sans attendre.

Bonsoir, Lady Une, l'accueillit Treize sur le ton de la conversation, mais avec le respect usuel dont il avait toujours fait preuve à son égard, comme si leur rencontre en ce lieu et en cette soirée lugubre était la chose la plus anodine au monde.

- Votre Excellence, gémit-elle. Non, vous êtes mort!

Les mots sortaient à peine de sa bouche, le souffle lui manquait. Elle ne reconnaissait pas sa propre voix, aiguë, mourante.

- Oui, constata-t-il avec une moue presque amusée. C'est une phrase que j'ai beaucoup entendue sur le chemin du retour. Rendez-vous compte, Lady Une, que j'ai dû forcer la porte de derrière pour entrer dans ma propre demeure.

A la mention de l'effraction, Lady Une sembla se ressaisir, et se remit à pointer l'arme d'une main tremblante en direction de Treize.

- Ca suffit! bredouilla-t-elle d'une petite voix stridente, colérique. Qui que vous soyez, je ne vous laisserai pas souiller la mémoire d'une personne aussi honorable que le colonel Treize, ni parader dans la maison où il vécut jadis, et dont la présence embaume encore les murs!

- Et je suis flatté que vous défendiez si ardemment ma mémoire, Lady Une, moi qui suis passé dans l'au-delà. Cependant…

Il se leva, et se rapprocha doucement d'elle, tout en laissant encore entre eux une distance respectueuse. Elle se raidit, et resserra sa prise sur le revolver, tout en se demandant si elle pouvait encore raisonnablement, à son âge, croire aux fantômes.

- Je puis vous assurer que c'est bien moi, acheva-t-il.

Il avait cette lueur dans les yeux. Cette lueur unique qu'elle chérissait plus que tout en lui. Pourtant, elle garda son arme haute, braquée sur son torse.

Il leva calmement une main, comme pour lui intimer de ne pas appuyer sur la gâchette, probablement sans réfléchir.

- Ecoutez, dit-il, je préfèrerais -et je suis sûre que vos sentiments sont les mêmes- que cette situation pour le moins inconfortable ne s'éternise pas. Je peux prouver qui je suis, puisque même une femme aussi censée que vous ne semble pouvoir se résigner à l'admettre Lady Une, et que contrairement à d'autres qui se sont dressés en travers de ma route jadis je répugne à l'idée de devoir vous blesser. Posez-moi des questions auxquelles je saurai répondre.

Elle hésita un instant, puis sembla se détendre un peu, mais garda Treize- ou qui que ce fût- en joue.

- Très bien, consentit-elle d'une voix grave, la gorge sèche.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Il lui ressemblait tant. Et quel fou oserait s'avancer ainsi, seul et désarmé, réclamant son jugement à elle, quand il aurait pu duper n'importe qui d'autre et soumettre les foules à sa seule volonté. Se pouvait-il que… Non! Impossible! Le pilote du 05 avait fait exploser son armure sous ses yeux. Pourtant…

- Quand êtes-vous né? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte, tentant par là même de se redonner un peu de contenance.

Il eût un de ses sourires moqueurs et tendres, incroyablement séduisants.

N'importe qui peut savoir cela, opposa-t-il avec un amusement poli, je n'ai jamais fait secret de mon âge. Vous devez me poser une question à laquelle seuls vous et moi connaissions la réponse, Lady Une, une question plus… intime.

Elle hésita. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Il avait répondu d'un ton anodin, sans une pointe d'agacement ou de moquerie. Encore moins de panique. Peu de gens seraient capables de faire preuve d'autant de cran, d'assurance et d'intelligence dans une situation pareille. Treize Kushrenada faisait partie de ces rares personnes. Elle ne relâcha pas pour autant sa garde.

- Très bien, répéta-t-elle d'un ton froid, tentant de maîtriser le traître tremblement qui cherchait à s'emparer de sa voix.

Sans cesser un instant de le surveiller d'un œil alerte, Lady Une chercha dans sa mémoire quelque sorte de détail intime que son supérieur lui aurait confié. Il était, comme peu de gens auraient pu s'en douter, d'une nature assez réservée, et discutait volontiers de beaucoup de choses mais pas de sa vie privée. Elle avait toujours respecté ce trait de caractère, considérant qu'il allait de paire avec toute la noblesse du personnage, et qu'il n'était pas sa place, en tant que subordonnée directe, de poser des questions. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'il se montrait presque timide dans l'intimité, lui au physique de séducteur né, lui cet orateur charismatique qui charmait les foules par quelques phrases habilement tournées…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme une idée la frappait.

Puis, comme elle l'examinait, elle sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Non: elle ne pouvait pas décemment…

Pourtant, elle était sûre qu'il n'aurait pas toléré que quiconque d'autre qu'elle s'en charge. Mais quand même, son Excellence… Ah, et il y avait ça aussi: ça n'était probablement –sûrement même!- pas réellement Treize. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'en être sûr.

Et si tout cela n'était qu'une vulgaire blague? Si c'était une doublure, et que c'était là qu'il voulait en venir? On se demanderait comment elle savait de telles choses, et les rumeurs les plus odieuses commenceraient à circuler. Elle ne pourrait souffrir qu'on souille la mémoire de son Excellence, ni laisser ses ennemis achever sa carrière militaire déjà bien entamée par ses propres faiblesses de caractère depuis la disparition de son excellence. Oui mais, objecta-t-elle encore contre elle-même, ce serait une blague de bien mauvais goût. Qui plus est, très peu de personnes en réalité savaient qu'elle avait hérité de la demeure de Treize à sa mort. Toutes de confiance?

Elle continua ainsi à tergiverser toute seule, en silence, l'âme partagée, indécise sur la question de savoir ou non si elle devrait poser la dite question que «Treize» lui avait réclamée. Selon la tendance de ses idées, on pouvait voir son visage prendre tour à tour un air éclairé et confiant, puis se fermer, les sourcils froncés par la contrariété.

Treize, ou du moins l'homme qui prétendait être lui, l'interrompit dans ses réflexions:

- Lady Une, quoique que vous hésitiez à me dire, je vous en prie formulez-le. Quoi que ce soit je vous promets de ne pas vous en tenir rigueur quand ce… malentendu –appelons-le ainsi- prendra fin, et que vous aurez cessé de pointer ma propre arme à feu sur moi. Non pas que je doute que vous sachiez la manier mais j'ai peur que dans l'agitation un geste malheureux puisse vous échapper.

Elle se raidit, stupéfaite. C'était en effet l'arme même que Treize avait rendu au Duc Dermail il y avait de cela plus d'un an, et qu'elle avait retrouvée dans le tiroir de son bureau ici même, dans le vieux manoir où ils tenaient à présent, et où de la dite arme elle tenait en joue le légitime propriétaire –s'il était bien Treize. Quand elle l'avait trouvée, peu de temps après la fin de la guerre et la lecture du testament de son supérieur-qui, malgré les protestations de nombre de soldats, s'était faite dans la plus grande intimité, en présence seule de quelques rares privilégiés- elle avait d'abord pensé qu'il serait approprié de l'utiliser pour en finir. Après tout, on eût pu attendre du premier lieutenant d'un chef de combat si éminent que Treize qu'il lui soit fidèle jusqu'au bout et l'accompagne dans la tombe. Mais même dans ses jours les plus sombres, qui avaient suivi les funérailles de son supérieur, le cœur avait manqué à Lady Une. Elle avait au ventre à chaque fois au moment de presser la détente, l'impression inexplicable que laisser quelque chose… d'inachevé derrière elle. Comme le sentiment qu'on aurait besoin d'elle. Ce pouvait paraître prétentieux elle le savait bien, mais d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait elle n'avait déjà ressenti cela qu'une fois, et c'était cette sensation poignante qui l'avait tirée du coma pour aller porter secours à son Excellence.

Le temps avait passé et elle avait continué à traîner l'arme partout où elle allait, sans pour autant trouver le courage de s'en servir dans le but qu'elle s'était fixée.

Treize attendait patiemment qu'elle se décide. Bien que la pièce ne fût plus aussi sombre que lorsqu'elle y était entrée, Lady Une ne distinguait pas très bien le regard du probable imposteur. Aussi se demandait-elle comment lui pouvait savoir, s'il n'était pas Treize, que l'arme certes vieille et coûteuse mais pas pour autant unique qu'elle tenait toujours fermement n'était autre que celle qui avait jadis appartenu au colonel Treize. Tout cette mascarade, tout ce doute pourrait durer un certain temps, comprit-elle. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de se fixer: il fallait qu'elle se jette à l'eau.

Elle s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, asséchée et nouée à la seule perspective de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Treize ne faisait toujours montre d'aucun signe d'impatience. Il afficha une attention polie.

- Quelle fragrance préfériez-vous pour votre bain? lança-t-elle d'un ton brusque.

Elle se tût instantanément, comme mortifiée par ce qui venait de sortir de sa propre bouche.

Le sourire de Treize s'élargit, laissant couler une lumière douce et flatteuse sur ses traits. Il avança d'un pas. Lady Une se raidit, et se crispa davantage sur son arme -enfin, celle de Treize, se demandant s'il en avait une lui-même, se tenant prêt à s'en servir s'il se sentait confondu. Elle se réprimanda mentalement: elle n'avait de toute évidence pas les idées claires, sinon son premier réflexe en tant que soldat aurait été de le fouiller. S'il avait une arme blanche sur lui, cela expliquerait qu'il cherche à se rapprocher d'elle. Elle avait beau réaliser son erreur, et savoir qu'elle elle était encore réparable, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, s'agrippa fermement à l'arme. Après tout, si cet homme était bien un usurpateur –et, alors qu'elle avait mis des mois à faire le deuil, elle ne pouvait envisager qu'il en soit autrement- il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'elle aille enfin rejoindre celui qui avait été tout pour elle. Car, et dès le lendemain de leur première rencontre elle s'y était résignée, elle avait toujours nourri à son égard des sentiments d'une autre nature que le simple respect qu'un officier est censé vouer à son supérieur. Ce n'était pas faute de savoir que Treize était un homme convoité, de plus c'était un officier haut gradé; aussi s'efforça-t-elle, durant toutes ces années où elle servit sous ses ordres, de rien laisser paraître. Toutefois, lorsque sa dévotion sans faille l'avait conduite au bord de la schizophrénie, il était probable que son Excellence ait fini par soupçonner quelque chose, songea-t-elle, sarcastique.

Lui, pour sa part, s'était toujours montré respectueux et professionnel avec elle. Il n'avait même pas essayé de la séduire lorsqu'elle était devenue son bras droit, ce qui l'avait conduite à se ronger les sangs pendant des semaines, se demandant si elle était à ce point répugnant qu'il y ait renoncé. Mais c'était _avant_ qu'elle apprenne à le connaître. Treize Kushrenada était un homme droit et infiniment attentif envers ses soldats pour quelqu'un de son importance. Son rang (dans l'armée comme dans l'aristocratie) lui octroyait la possibilité de se comporter selon son bon vouloir avec n'importe lequel de ses subornés. Et nombre de rumeurs –probablement lancées par des opposants ou des intrigantes qui le connaissaient bien peu, se disait Une avec le recul- lui prêtaient volontiers une attitude pour le moins cavalière avec les femmes qui l'entouraient. Il n'en était rien. Treize s'avéra humble et poli envers tous ceux qu'il croisait, en public comme en privé –bien que Lady Une finit par remarquer qu'il avait une certaine aversion pour les membres de la Fondation Romefeller, dont il s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître. Il était si avenant qu'il était difficile de dire s'il existait vraiment des personnes pour lesquelles il avait une affection plus marquée: des amis? Des maîtresses?

Seul le Colonel Zechs Merquise bénéficiait ouvertement d'un traitement de faveur, et Lady Une l'avait longtemps détesté pour cela. Les deux hommes, qui semblaient se connaître depuis la plus tendre enfance, ne se vouaient rien de moins qu'une profonde amitié, basée sur l'estime qu'inspiraient leurs talents respectifs, ainsi qu'un passé commun tristement sombre, marqué par les dommages irréparables que fit l'ex Alliance Terrestre à leur patrie d'origine, le royaume de Sank. C'était plus proche que Une n'avait jamais été de son supérieur, et c'était intolérable. Et elle s'en était voulu longtemps de se sentir comme une adolescente jalousement possessive ayant désespérément de lui plaire en tous points, telles toutes ces cruches qui venaient se pâmer devant lui à chaque apparition qu'il faisait en public. Mais elle avait fini par s'y résoudre: elle l'aimait, Treize était parfait en tous points à ses yeux, et dût-elle mourir à ses pieds, misérable et sans reconnaissance, elle ne trahirait jamais ce choix ô combien cruel que son cœur avait fait. Elle ne tournerait jamais le dos à ses sentiments, dût-elle les taire jusque dans la tombe.

Tous ces souvenirs –sa vie entière, ou presque- avaient défilé devant ses yeux en l'espace de seulement quelques secondes, et malgré une légère absence elle se trouva vite de nouveau au manoir, tenant en joue un si bon imitateur de Treize que rien ne laissait à penser qu'il n'était pas lui, pas même un geste qu'il aurait esquissé alors que l'esprit de Une s'était perdu dans les limbes du passé. Elle attendait toujours de lui une réponse. Et aucun réponse au monde, songea-t-elle, n'avait jamais eu une telle importance. Comme le prétendu fantôme restait muet, un léger sourire aux lèves, elle le relança d'un ton glacial:

- Alors? J'attends.

La tension devenait intolérable, elle avait peur que ses nerfs, tendus à l'extrême, ne finissent par lâcher.

Il fit encore un pas en avant, si bien que le pistolet se retrouva appuyé directement sur son torse. Bien que stupéfaite, et désormais aussi vulnérable que lui, elle ne bougea pas. «Au moins, je suis sûre de ne pas le manquer, fit une voix ironique dans sa tête. Tant pis, que je meure en confondant cet imposteur!»

Car si c'en était bien un alors sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens.

Mais la voix douce et posée de Treize, un peu nasale, s'éleva aussitôt:

- C'était une très bonne question Lady Une, je dois l'avouer, dit-il. Car je n'aurais jamais autorisé qui que ce soit d'autre que vous à me tenir des rapports pendant que je prenais mon bain. Donc personne d'autre que vous ne peut savoir que je ne tolère que la fragrance de rose, que j'apporte moi-même. En même temps, on peut le deviner. La rose a toujours été ma fleur préférée, sous toutes ses formes. A propos, qu'est-il advenu de celle que vous portiez sur votre uniforme? Celle que je vous avais donné quand je vous avais demandé de faire preuve de tact face aux dirigeants de Romefeller, et non pas de votre rigueur militaire habituelle. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir oublié cela, j'ai peut-être été trop … direct ce jour-là en arrêtant votre main dans son garde-à-vous?

Il avait dit tout cela sans hâte, avec son aisance habituelle, comme s'il s'agissait d'une conversation des plus anodines.

Une se sentit presque défaillir. Seul Treize en personne, Treize Kushrenada, commandant en chef des forces spéciales de l'Alliance terrestre et dirigeant de Oz, puis leader des forces alliées de la Nation terrestre dans son ultime combat pour la paix contre le Lotus blanc, pouvait savoir cela.

Il était mort sous ses yeux, combattant un guerrier qu'il jugeait plus valeureux que lui, comme il l'avait toujours souhaité.

Son armure mobile, le Tallgeese, reconstruit d'après les plans originaux laissés par les 5 ingénieurs créateurs des Gundam, avait explosé sous les coups du numéro 5 -le «Shenlong» comme l'appelait son pilote- au terme d'un duel acharné. Treize Kushrenada était mort, officiellement porté disparu dans l'espace après de longs jours passés à la recherche de son corps parmi les innombrables débris de robots mobiles, d'armures et corps qui flottaient encore sur le champ de bataille, en vain. Lady Une avait fini par se résigner à cette idée, après des semaines, des mois peut-être, à attendre, alors que tous avaient abandonné, qu'il revienne. Treize était mort. Il lui avait fallu des jours et des jours à faire face à l'indéniable froideur du manoir, au vide qui l'emplissait, avant de se résoudre à accepter cette simple phrase, et toute l'horreur qu'elle amenait avec elle. Treize était mort. Il avait été si douloureux d'achever l'espoir agonisant qu'il réapparaisse, un jour, devant elle. Ce ne pouvait être lui. Elle ne supporterait pas de voir cette flamme chevrotante se rallumer, pour seulement succomber à nouveau à cette lente et déchirante extinction. Le chagrin n'avait déjà laissé d'elle qu'une ombre la première fois. Elle n'aurait pas la force de revivre ça.

Comme mue par le plus implacable des esprits de contradiction, elle enleva la sécurité de son arme. Le déclic résonna sinistrement entre les murs de pierre froide. Treize – car quel fou, hormis celle qui le tenait encore en joue, n'aurait pu admettre que c'était bien lui- n'en parut pas le moins du monde impressionné.

- Je suis si heureux Madame, murmura-t-il, d'être enfin de retour. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer la joie que j'ai d'être enfin ici à vos côtés et de vous revoir. Vous n'avez pas quitté mes pensées un seul instant.

Cette fois, la surprise fit lâcher son arme à Lady Une. Celui qui lui faisait face n'esquissa pas un geste pour la ramasser.

Elle avait déjà entendu cette même phrase. Ces mots chaleureux et nobles s'étaient imprimés jusque dans le plus profond de son esprit brumeux, confus, la tirant de cauchemars sans fin pour la ramener lentement à la lumière. Ces mots, il les avait prononcés à son chevet, alors qu'elle était encore dans le coma, avant de lui dévoiler son plan de bataille: il allait rassembler toutes les forces de la Nation terrestre, disait-il, pour livrer un ultime combat dans l'espace. Une guerre pour mettre fin à toutes les guerres. Il avait pris la place de Relena à la tête de la fondation Romefeller afin de lui épargner un si lourd fardeau. «Ne vous moquez pas madame, avait-il conclu. Je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça sans rien faire. Il faut que j'agisse, dans l'intérêt des peuples».

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, de cette visite et de cela seulement elle était sûre, jusqu'au plus profond de l'âme. Elle savait que c'était vrai, elle savait que Treize mènerait lui-même ses hommes à la bataille, et qu'il combattrait en première ligne. Elle savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à donner sa vie s'il pensait que cela était nécessaire à l'instauration de la paix. Et elle savait que sa place était à ses côtés. Elle s'était précipitée dans l'espace, à bord du 01 tout juste réparé.

- Votre Excellence, souffla-t-elle, et sa voix se brisa sur la dernière syllabe.

Tout devint flou. De grosses larmes tièdes se mirent à dévaler son visage blanc comme un lin.

Treize –car elle se rendait à l'évidence: c'était bien lui- posa une paume tendre sur sa joue, et, du pouce, en balaya les larmes.

Elle posa sa main par-dessus la sienne, et en pressa plus fort la chaleur contre son visage, pour s'assurer que tout cela était bien réel. Elle ferma les yeux, et se laissa aller à cet apaisant demi- contact, car Treize portait comme d'habitude des gants de soie blancs, qui accompagnaient son uniforme bleu roi. Si Lady Une y avait encore vu quelque chose à travers son regard embué, elle aurait toutefois remarqué que l'uniforme n'était pas impeccable, propre et lustré, comme à l'ordinaire. Il était sale, et déchiré ou brûlé même par endroit.

Comme Lady Une continuait de pleurer en silence, absente, il se résolut à prendre la parole, d'une voix étrangement faible, et rauque:

- Je n'ai osé défier la mort, Madame, que pour vous revoir. Je ne pouvais m'abandonner au Néant sans vous avoir dit toute l'affection que je vous porte, et combien la vôtre m'est chère.

Elle releva aussitôt brusquement la tête, braquant sur elle de grands yeux vitreux. C'en était trop. Souvent ces derniers mois elle avait rêvé qu'il revenait, et elle se demandait combien de temps il lui restait avant que son réveil matin ne la ramène cruellement à la réalité, couverte de sueur et le cœur battant la chamade. Et elle priait pour que la maudite chose tombe en panne, d'une façon ou d'une autre, par les foudres divines s'il le fallait.

Jamais en rêve avait-elle osé envisager que Treize puisse lui rendre les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Eveillée, elle se refusait d'autant plus violemment à avoir la moindre pensée de ce genre, au moindre vagabondage fantaisiste où il la tiendrait dans ses bras musculeux, nus comme Eve et Adam au paradis terrestre, et où il la supplierait de ne plus jamais la quitter.

Non seulement c'eût été complètement déplacé et irrespectueux envers son Excellence, mais la froide réalité de leur relation ne lui en aurait été que plus amère la rêverie achevée, elle le savait. Lady Une n'était pas du genre à s'épanouir dans le fantasme et les rêves, c'était ainsi: elle gardait les deux pieds fermement ancrés sur terre, elle ne cherchait pas non plus à obtenir d'inconnus notoire ce qu'elle attendait de Treize, quand bien même cette ligne de conduite s'accompagnait-elle de l'étiquette «frigide» collée en permanence dans son dos.

Au prix d'un immense effort, elle se ressaisit, et chassa ses larmes d'un revers de main tremblant.

- Non! fit-elle d'une voix forte pour l'empêcher de vaciller.

Elle baissa la tête, l'air renfrogné, elle ne semblait s'adresser qu'à elle-même.

- Non, répéta-t-elle d'un ton ferme, presque coléreux. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Horriblement plaisant et déstabilisant comme tous ceux qui impliquent son Excellence, mais un rêve malgré tout. Et si je me laisse aller qui sait avec quelle force les bras glacés du désespoir me broieront quand ils m'auront de nouveau enveloppée au matin?

Treize fronça les sourcils, troublé. De toutes les façons dont il avait vu sa subordonnée se conduire et auxquelles il avait depuis longtemps trouvé les parades, celle-ci était pour le moins inédite. Jamais la Lady Une qu'il connaissait n'aurait laissé tomber le masque en présence de qui que ce soit.

- Lady Une, dit-il en tendant à nouveau une main vers son visage, je puis vous assurer que-

Mais elle l'interrompit d'un index autoritaire.

- Non Votre Excellence, rétorqua-t-elle résolument, telle une mère rabrouant un enfant capricieux.

Car c'était à elle-même qu'elle pensait s'adresser.

- Vous êtes mort, il y a déjà plusieurs mois. Et ceci –elle eut un hoquet amer qui n'avait rien d'un rire- ceci n'est qu'un autre moyen que j'ai de me faire du mal. Il n'y a même pas de pièce adjacente au salon dans le _vrai_ manoir, ajouta-t-elle en désignant d'un coup de tête une arche d'environ deux mètres de large ouverte sur une pièce si sombre qu'on n'y distinguait absolument rien. C'est la bibliothèque qui se situe à cet endroit.

Treize ferma les yeux et soupira. La bibliothèque pivotait sur un passage dérobé menant au sous-sol, à l'endroit même où Epyon avait été conçu. Seul le jeune Heero Yui et lui-même en connaissaient l'existence. Il y était descendu afin de vérifier que tout était en ordre, que ses plus précieux effets y étaient toujours en sécurité. Puis il avait entendu les clefs dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée alors qu'il remontait et n'avait eu le temps que de s'avachir dans son fauteuil favori, son verre de rouge à la main. Dans précipitation, il avait oublié de faire pivoter la bibliothèque dans l'autre sens.

Treize était probablement la seule personne sur cette terre (et l'aurait été même s'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire de bibliothèque) qui face aux élucubrations insensées de Lady Une désormais n'était pas en train de penser «Elle est folle!» mais «l'ai-je donc fait souffrir à ce point?»

Elle semblait si fermement opposée à la simple idée qu'il puisse être en vie. Elle voulait l'oublier, en plus penser à lui.

Car elle l'avait aimé de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, obéissant aveuglément au moindre de ses ordres; et maintenant que sa disparition l'avait dévastée, elle n'osait plus penser à lui, car sa simple image était en elle synonyme de déchirement, d'une affliction qu'elle ne parvenait pas à surmonter, qu'elle se reprochait de ne pouvoir contenir. Aussi se faisait-elle force de la sorte, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas s'effondrer comme un château de cartes, le premier petit courant d'air venu.

Après tout qu'avait-il espéré? Revenir chez lui pour la trouver là, à l'attendre, après tous ces mois à le croire mort, à tel point qu'on avait fait exécuter son testament? Elle lui aurait sauté au cou, lui aurait préparé un bon dîner et demandé de lui raconter ses aventures des derniers mois avec entrain et curiosité?

Non, et il secoua la tête pour chasser cette vision si niaise et utopique qu'elle lui donnait la nausée.

Mais à quoi pensait-il?

Pendant toutes ces années où elle avait été sous son commandement, il avait pensé l'épargner en gardant rigoureusement ses distances, bien que l'envie ne lui ait pas manqué d'agir autrement, et qu'il ait soupçonné que ce sentiment soit réciproque. Encore jeune et incapable de mesurer les conséquences de ses actes, il avait tenté de se divertir dans le plaisir éphémère des conquêtes d'une nuit qui, sans qu'il ait à faire grand-chose, venaient presque s'écraser sur le seuil de sa porte comme des papillons attirés à la lumière. Puis il s'était rendu compte que, aussi discret qu'il essaie de se faire, ses partenaires l'étaient beaucoup moins, et les sautes d'humeurs de Lady Une dans les jours qui suivaient ne laissaient aucun doute quant au fait qu'elle finissait toujours par avoir vent de ses «prouesses». Le temps aidant, il s'était assagi et avait appris à l'aimer tendrement, sans avoir plus besoin de chercher auprès d'autres ce qu'il n'aurait jamais osé exiger d'elle. Pourtant, et malgré tous ses efforts, les sentiments que Lady Une lui vouait la détruisaient, et il le voyait bien. Victime d'un véritable dédoublement de la personnalité, elle ne devait la vie qu'à l'intervention in extremis de Milliardo Peacecraft, son vieil ami d'enfance, qui avait bien voulu faire preuve de compassion et lui accorder cette faveur malgré leurs différents.

Treize laissa choir sa tête au port d'habitude si altier, vaincu.

En frôlant la mort il s'était soudain rendu compte de tout ce dont il était passé à côté dans sa vie, et Lady Une était sans aucun doute son plus grand regret. Alors même qu'il reposait dans un hôpital de fortune pour les blessés de guerre, où l'on n'espérait, à vrai dire, que soulager ses souffrances, il s'était promis de tout faire pour survivre, la retrouver, et réparer ses erreurs.

Pourtant, c'était trop tard semblait-il. Une fois encore il ne s'était montré capable que de blesser celle qu'il aimait, et s'il avait été un tant soit peu moins égoïste il aurait disparu de sa vie; il l'aurait laissée en paix. Quel tyran était-il pour revenir ainsi la hanter, alors qu'elle commençait à penser les plaies qu'il avait ouvertes, qu'elle allait _enfin_ pouvoir tourner la page et vivre heureuse.

A sa plus grande surprise, il sentit une perle tiède dévaler sa joue. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pleuré.

- Vous avez raison, l'interrompit-il brusquement alors qu'elle continuait de parler toute seule, apparemment peu affectée par sa présence. Je ne suis qu'un spectre qui n'a plus sa place dans vos nuits, Lady Une.

Elle se figea, surprise par ce soudain revirement.

- Partez! lui ordonna-t-il, et il transformait tout son désespoir et toute son amertume pour donner de la force à ses propos.

Sans le savoir, en cet instant, il ressemblait beaucoup à son ami Milliardo, sommant Heero Yui de s'en aller avant que la section du Libra sur laquelle ils avaient livré bataille, et qui chutait désormais vers la Terre à une vitesse vertigineuse, n'explose, l'emportant avec elle. Lady une sursauta comme sa voix grave résonnait entre les murs, impérieuse, despotique. Devant son air ahuri et effrayé, il soupira, et reprit d'un ton plus mesuré:

- Je vous en prie, Madame, partez. Rentrez chez vous. Ne vous retournez pas une seule fois lorsque vous conduirez. Ne pensez plus à moi. Lorsque vous vous réveillez demain, affalée sur votre lit, encore en uniforme, vous saurez que je n'ai été qu'un rêve chimérique de plus…

Elle ne lui connaissait pas cette voix: grave et rauque, elle n'était que résignation fataliste et amère. Il continua pourtant:

… Que le dernier le dernier soubresaut d'un espoir qui vous encombre et vous étouffe. Scrupuleuse comme vous êtes, cependant, je sais que vous reviendrez ici, pour en avoir le cœur net. Ne vous en faites pas: vous trouverez le manoir fermé, aussi sombre et glacé qu'à son habitude. Désert. Mort, comme moi. La bibliothèque aura retrouvé sa place et aucun indice ne laissera penser que qui que ce soit d'autre que vous a pénétré ici depuis longtemps, pas même la plus petite empreinte. Vous pourrez vendre le manoir, m'oublier à jamais, et enfin vivre heureuse comme vous le mériter.

Son visage se crispa. Ses traits quelques instants auparavant encore lumineux étaient tordus par la peine, des ombres disgracieuses parcouraient son visage comme d'affreuses cicatrices.

- Partez vous dis-je! s'emporta-t-il après une courte pause. Oubliez-moi!

Sa voix se brisa sur cette dernière injonction, et d'autres perles salées vinrent courir sur son visage. Il les essuya d'un revers de main rageur.

Lady Une ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, elle crut avoir enfin réussir à se raisonner. Sans réfléchir, elle claqua des talons, au garde-à-vous, puis partit presque en courant. Elle n'avait pas envisagé que revenir à la raison serait à la fois aussi facile, et aussi pénible. Sa tête disait oui mais son cœur protestait atrocement, hurlait que c'était un tort. Que le dernier aille au diable! Elle avait passé tant d'années à satisfaire à ses caprices irascibles en se frottant sur une clôture de barbelés. Elle ne voulait pas rester une seule seconde de plus dans ce manoir maudit, dans cette meurtrissure de rêve qui sonnait comme un adieu. Elle grimpa dans sa voiture sans même se donner la peine de fermer à clé, et alors que sous la pluie battante la vieille Mazda effectuait un demi-tour glissant sur les graviers, à l'intérieur, Treize se laissa choir dans son fauteuil, le visage inondé de larmes et déformé par la peine. Il venait, pour la première fois, de perdre ce à quoi il tenait le plus au monde. Il n'avait pas imaginer que ce puisse être un tel supplice.

- Adieu, Madame, souffla-t-il.

Le tonnerre grondait comme pour sceller une malédiction, et une pluie si torrentielle s'abattait sur la région que, même tous phares allumés, Lady Une ne voyait pas à plus de quelques mètres devant elle. Le chemin de campagne d'ordinaire déjà cahoteux qui menait au manoir n'était plus qu' marécage, mélange incertain de boue et de graviers serpentant parmi les arbres, si bien que toute personne sensée l'aurait jugé impraticable.

Mais il semblait que la raison n'était plus de mise en cette soirée funeste. La Mazda bleue de Une fonçait à travers la nuit noire, sans que cette dernière semble s'inquiéter du fait que son bolide manquait de s'embourber par moments, réchappait de justesse de l'emprise de la boue de comme de celle d'une ventouse, puis repartait en zigzagant tel un ivrogne, balançant d'un bord à l'autre de la «route», menaçant à chaque instant d'aller se ficher dans un tronc d'arbre. Si quelqu'un en cet instant eut pu voir la vieille voiture balloter ainsi à plus de 120Km/h au compteur, il eut été forcé d'admettre que la conductrice était folle, ou le véhicule hanté.

Par miracle, Une atteignit l'autoroute, qui croisait presque à angle droit avec la petite route de campagne, la sectionnant net. Quelques chauffeurs tardifs passaient dans les deux sens, roulant lentement, aveuglés par la pluie malgré les va-et-vient incessants de leurs essuient-glace. Eux avaient quelque raison d'être prudent, de tenir à leur vie. On dit que quand on a peur, c'est qu'on a encore quelque chose à perdre. Mais sans même regarder à sa gauche si une voiture arrivait, elle coupa la file et repartit pied au plancher dans ce sens. Elle slaloma entre les automobilistes -heureusement rares à cette heure avancée de la nuit, qui plus est par ce temps- dans un état second. Elle fuyait.

Elle fuyait comme il le lui avait ordonné, loin du spectre qui la rongeait. Alors pourquoi avait-elle de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'en éloignait?

Le chagrin la prit à la gorge, comme elle réalisait tout à coup que, l'âme en pièces, elle en était encore capable. De chaudes larmes jaillirent à gros bouillons de ses yeux fatigués, l'aveuglant. Elle ne ralentit pas le train pour autant.

Le Treize imaginaire lui avait dit de l'oublier, de vivre enfin heureuse sans lui, elle lui obéissait.

Mais c'était absurde quand elle y repensait! Cela faisait bien des années qu'elle s'était résignée à cet amour qui n'était pas de son fait, et à tout ce que cela impliquait. Y compris le fait qu'elle ne serait jamais heureuse qu'aux côtés de Treize, quoiqu'il advienne. Elle s'en était faite une raison. Pour penser qu'il puisse en être autrement il faudrait être incroyablement aveugle et se méprendre sur tout la ligne. Il faudrait…

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur, et écrasa la pédale de frein.

Il faudrait ne pas être elle.

Les roues se bloquèrent, la voiture se mit à glisser sur l'asphalte trempée, fit un tête-à-queue puis s'immobilisa miraculeusement en travers de la route, à cheval sur les deux voies, heureusement désertes en cet instant.

- Son Excellence! souffla-t-elle, sortant de la torpeur dans laquelle elle avait été plongée depuis… depuis qu'il avait disparu sur le champ de bataille, réalisa-t-elle.

Il était donc bien vivant?

Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

Elle redémarra en trombe, appuyant si fort sur l'accélérateur que les pneus patinèrent un instant, et repartit en sens inverse.

Après un trajet qui lui parut interminable –et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir conduit encore plus inconsciemment qu'à l'aller- Lady Une pila de nouveau. La Mazda glissa pendant 5 bons mètres sur un raz-de-marée de graviers, dont le crissement eut pu paraître des plus désagréables si le tonnerre, grondant avec toujours autant de force, ne l'avait couvert, avant de s'immobiliser pour de bon, tel un dragon venu s'écraser là, raide mort. Une se précipita jusqu'à la grande porte en chêne, surmontée d'une arcade de pierre brisée, cassant un talon qu'elle laissa gésir dans la boue sans aucune considération, laissant la portière ouverte et les clés sur le contact, sans aucune considération pour ces deux là non plus. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'elle se rappela avoir laissé ses clés sur la table d'entrée dans le manoir. C'était avant qu'elle n'entende ou ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit.

Elle tambourina si fort à la porte qu'à chaque coup il lui semblait se briser tous les doigts de la main en les écrasant les uns sur les autres. Debout sous le déluge, une jambe désormais 8cm plus haute que l'autre, elle s'acharna sur le bois épais comme un mur, et se mit à hurler:

- Votre Excellence!

Mais sous la pluie battante qui lui piquait les yeux, dégoulinait le long de son chignon défait pour aller lui glacer l'échine, elle n'entendit même pas le son de sa propre voix. Elle frappa encore. Rien.

Elle pouvait sentir l'eau froide imbiber ses vêtements jusqu'à venir au contact de sa peau, la faisant frissonner.

Priant de toutes ses forces pour que ce soit encore ouvert, elle porta la main à la poignée. Celle-ci tourna sans opposer la moindre résistance, et la lourde porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre.

«Si la porte est encore ouverte, songea Une avec espoir, c'est que son Excellence est peut-être encore là».

- Votre excellence? appela-t-elle encore, mais d'une voix soudain éteinte, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Seul l'écho lui répondit.

Elle entra, et referma derrière elle. Elle se retrouva plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. De plus, le mugissement du tonnerre tut, un silence de mort s'abattit sur le vestibule.

- Votre Excellence? appela-t-elle encore, forçant sa voix.

L'appel résonna lourdement sur les pierres. Elle avança à tâtons dans l'immense pièce froide.

De nouveau, elle hésita à actionner l'interrupteur, terrifiée à l'idée de devoir affronter le grand salon, vide.

- Votre Excellence!

Cette fois, c'était une supplication, une plainte déchirante, un appel à l'aide. Mais les murs le lui renvoyèrent à la figure avec d'autant plus de force, comme un passant place Pigalle rejetterait violemment une courtisane trop insistante.

A bout de force, Lady Une s'effondra. A genoux sur le marbre, elle pouvait entendre ses propres larmes s'écraser au sol.

Etait-ce parce qu'elle était frigorifiée, trempée jusqu'aux os, ou parce qu'elle venait de perdre pour la deuxième fois la seule personne au monde qui ait jamais donné du sens à sa misérable existence, toujours est-il que de violents tremblements la saisirent. Le silence l'enveloppait, oppressant, cruel. Comme s'il prenait un malin plaisir à lui souligner à quel point l'endroit était désert. D'irrépressibles sanglots lui montèrent à la gorge, qui finirent par éclater dans une plainte gutturale inhumaine. Elle se laissa aller au chagrin, bercée par ses propres pleurs. Après tout, c'était bien pour cela qu'elle était venue au château la première fois, pour laisser libre cour au désespoir d'avoir perdu de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle n'avait pas idée…

- Je vous en supplie, sanglota-t-elle, n'ayant cure des torrents de larmes salées qu'elle avalait.

Elle regarda les larmes qui évitaient ses lèvres éclater en gerbes de tristesse sur le sol, formant une tâche sombre comme le sang qui croissait au fur et à mesure.

- Je vous en supplie Maître Treize, reprit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Ne soyez pas parti. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de vous perdre une seconde fois. Je n'ai…

Elle contempla ses larmes, et sembla y trouver une certaine forme d'apaisement. Mais quand elle parla de nouveau, c'était la colère qui nourrissait sa voix, devenue rauque, et l'empêchait de vaciller.

- Je n'ai jamais envisagé que vous puissiez être vivant.Je ne voulais pas l'envisager, parce que je ne voulais pas être de celles qui se nourrissent d'espoirs futiles et de rêves utopiques, tout comme je n'ai jamais voulu être une de celles –nombreuses- qui croyaient sottement avoir la moindre chance que vous leur retourniez leurs sentiments. Comment pourriez-vous? Mais s'il m'était donnée, par le plus grand des miracles, une seconde chance à vos côtés, dussé-je être la plus minable de vos esclaves, ou même moins qu'un chien pour oser nourrir une telle affection à votre encontre… Je serais bien la plus stupide femme que le monde ait jamais porté d'avoir ruiné cette chance là aussi!

Et son ressentiment envers elle-même se mêlait à l'ocre goût des larmes du remords.

- Alors ne soyez pas parti, Votre excellence! implora-t-elle. Je vous en prie dites-moi que je ne suis pas conne à ce point!!!

Elle hurla, lançant une autre plainte déchirante aux murs à renvoyer.

Elle frappa avec rage du poing sur le marbre, et eut aussitôt la désagréable sensation, malgré l'engourdissement créé par la pluie glacée, d'avoir brisé tous les os de ses doigts comme on pile du verre. Pourtant, elle ne cria pas. C'était un châtiment bienvenu pour sa sottise, et peut-être que si elle se faisait suffisamment mal elle aurait l'impression de s'être justement punie.

Une voix grave et chaude, un peu nasale peut-être, s'éleva alors, dont même l'écho sembla réconfortant:

- Mais je ne suis allé nulle part, protesta Treize d'un ton posé.

des p'tits feedbacks sont jamais de refus, surtout si vous voulez une suite! merci!


End file.
